


Straw Hats New Years Party

by ChaosDragon00



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and his crew are excited for New Years Eve so much so that they started the party early. But someone is bound to change that and it's not long until the special day turns into chaos. AU *Might contain spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw Hats New Years Party

*A/N* This is my first fanfic in the One Piece World and might contain spoilers.*

The adventures in the New World so far had been dangerous and crazy for the Straw Hat Crew. 

Majority of the crew would of blamed Luffy for their crazy adventures from Fisherman Island to Dressrosa but now since the chaos of the Dressrosa had come to an end finally and allies were made along with enemies. 

Same for long lost loved ones which made Luffy emotional and he kept the news a secret from his crew.

Now it was New Years Eve and Luffy decided to start the party early “Sanji bring out the food. I want meat,meat!” He kept repeating himself knocking the silverware on the table which Sanji quickly lost his patience.

“It will be ready in a few minutes Luffy.” 

Zoro walked into the kitchen “Hey ero-cook where is my saki? How you expect me to drink if you don’t have the booze ready.” He yelled at the cook.

“What was that moss head?” Sanji glared at him and Zoro smirked.

“I can take you right now in a fight.” Zoro put his hand on the katana. 

But before the fight could start Nami knocked them both on the head “Enough now get the food ready Sanji and you Zoro you are slacking right now for you are suppose to be on watch.” 

“Hai Nami-swan!” Sanji’s heart filled eyes made his way back to the food.

“Witch.” Zoro mumbled as he left to go do what Nami told him.

Nami turned toward him “What did you say Zoro?”

“Nothing I will be out here on watch.” Zoro still couldn’t believe that after two years Nami was still scary as hell.

“Damn woman I swear if she dumps my saki there will be problems.” He sighed as he took his post on the lion head of the ship.

Meanwhile, Franky and Usopp were working on a new mechanism for the ship and Brooks was sinking his Binks Sake song.

“Hard to believe it’s the end of another year.” Usopp commented and he had a bad feeling that next year will be just as crazy of course when you have Monkey D Luffy as your captain anything can happen. He is unpredictable.

Robin was reading her book on deck and she turned to see Trafalgar Law sitting not far from her “Not in the celebratory mood?” 

He looked up to meet her gaze “Not really in the mood to celebrate.” 

He had hoped to deal with DoFlamingo personally but fate wasn’t kind. The World Government decided to take the former warlord away to Impel Down instead.

To him he failed but at the same time he was some what happy that he had made an alliance with the Straw Hats but at the back of his mind he wondered if he was a little insane for doing it. 

All of the sudden Luffy was on deck with meat and saki in hand “Everyone let’s party. Chopper pass out the drinks.” 

“Aye aye captain.” Chopper made his rounds and Sanji yelled from the kitchen “Hey Luffy you destroyed the kitchen door again. Watch your abilities next time.” 

Luffy laughed the sight “Sorry Sanji.” 

Franky just shook his head “It’s to be expected from our captain.” 

Luffy made his way over to Law who was their guest “Hey Tra-guy have some saki lighten up.” 

He handed the surgeon a cup of saki which he just made a confused expression “Luffy are you drunk already?”

“No I feel fine.” But Law could see that he was having a hard time working and when he glanced down to see the rest of the guys they were drunk.

He sighed and took a sip of his saki “Well at least they are in a good mood.” 

Sanji brought out the rest of the meal “Robin chan, Nami -swan I brought you your meals.” 

Robin smiled “Thank you cook.” 

Nami laughed a little “Sanji more saki.” She was already on her 2nd cup trying to catch up to Luffy and the others who had challenged each other to a drinking contest.

Sanji served her more saki and Zoro felt left out “Hey I still need my saki.” 

“Alright moss head I’m coming to give it to you.” Zoro didn’t walk into that argument this time.

He saw Luffy, Franky, Usopp, and Nami in the drinking game and smiled “I bet I could take all of you.” 

Luffy laughed “You are on Zoro.” 

Zoro jumped down and made his way over to the party. 

But before the party could continue there was a loud thunder like sound which Luffy acted like a kid “Fireworks!”

He glanced out which Zoro yelled “It’s not fireworks, they are cannonballs.” 

The cannonballs came from the marine ship captained by Smoker himself “Surrender yourself Straw Hat.” 

Before the cannonballs could hit Sanji, Zoro and Law took care of them with ease.

“Hey Smoker, Happy New Year.” Luffy yelled.

Smoker was growing annoyed with this crew “You made a fool out of me in the Grand Line and now I will take all of you down here in the New World.” 

Luffy laughed “Come on smoke-guy lightened up and join the party.” 

“No way would I join you Luffy-ya.” He turned to the marines and made another order.

“Fire!” 

Luffy sighed “Well sorry to do this to you, Gum Gum Balloon.” 

He inflated into a huge balloon knocking the cannonballs back toward the Marine ships setting them ablaze.

“Robin!” 

She smiled and did her mil fluer. She crunched all of the marines knocking them unconscious.

Smoker knew he would have to retreat “You will pay for this Luffy-ya and you as well Surgeon of Death. Your alliance will be brought down I will make sure of it.” 

Nami turned to Luffy “Here Luffy let me create my own fireworks for you.” 

“Thunder Tempo!” She created storm clouds over the marine ships and soon the entire fleet were hit by lightning.

“Ooooh look at the awesome fireworks!” He became a little kid again and Smoker groaned as he turned to Tashigi.

“I really despise those Straw Hats.” He inspected the damage to his ship and it wasn’t as severe as he thought. They soon left and Law sighed.

“Well at least you had your fun Straw Hat.” He was done fighting especially since he was still in recovery.

“Alright everyone let’s continue to party til dawn. Brooks more music, Sanji more meat and saki.” Luffy wasn’t going to let anything bring him down.

Even Law got in on the partying but he kept his senses unlike the Straw Hats who were all but drunk. 

Finally night came and the real fireworks from the distant kingdom of Dressrosa were set off and everyone gathered around to watch them.

“Everyone I want to thank you for everything and let’s shake up the world some more in the new year. Cheers!” Luffy held up his cup and everyone yelled.

“Cheers!” 

Law couldn’t help but smile a little for he knew that Luffy would make it happen. He was a force to be reckoned with in fact the entire crew was.

“Luffy - ya I just want to say thank you.” He had a hard time being grateful toward people and he had a reputation to keep. 

Luffy knew what he meant “No problem Tra-guy!” 

“It’s Trafalgar Law.” He yelled which Luffy laughed.

As the fireworks continued Luffy thought “Happy New Year Ace and Sabo.” He felt a little sentimental for the light of the fireworks reminded him of Ace’s flame abilities which now had been passed on. 

He wished he could changed what had happened at MarineFord but he couldn’t dwell on it for he had to look forward to new adventures with his nakama.

Once the night drew to a close everyone but Law who was on watch were passed out for when dawn comes on New Years Day they will be heading to their new destination, an island called Zou. 

“Happy New Years Straw Hats.” He smiled as the sun came over the horizon. It was time for another adventure in the New World.


End file.
